Field
The present specification generally relates to optical systems and methods of imaging fields of view, and, more particularly, to optical systems including lens assemblies and methods of imaging fields of view using such optical systems.
Technical Background
Optical imaging systems may be used to image a sample or field of view with an image sensor. When the sample or field of view is moved relative to the optical imaging system, a scanning system including a scan mirror may be used to ensure that the sample or field of view remains incident on the image sensor. However, such scanning systems may suffer from undesirable distortion of the imaged sample or field of view as the sample or field of view moves relative to the image sensor.
Accordingly, a need exists for optical systems including lens assemblies having lens designs that may mitigate distortion and methods of imaging fields of view using such optical systems.